TwoMarys
A Tale of TWO Marys Slaweel Ryam Her story is already told in the Private Villa of Corrupted Citizens, AKA PVCCitizens Page. *The only thing to add is that Slaweel has LONG HAIR, Red Eyes, a Sharp Nose, a Bigger Grin, and dresses in a Long Purple Dress and Red-Horned Viking Helmet. Mary Lee Walsh Mary Lee Walsh has short curly hair, Blue Eyes, a fine round nose and a sweet smile. She is Greatly, Positively Respected for contributing a LOT to PVCC in overseeing the improvements to the building, computer facilities and all. In April, 2006, as quoted from the Richmond Times Dispatch, Mary showed her full enthusiasm in Mr. Robert McHenry winning a National Award, Tutor Of The Year. She was quoted in saying, "McHenry is an inspiration to students and has a remarkable ability to put them at ease. He is both a tutor and teacher, peer counselor and facilitator, life coach and role model. His patience, commitment and zeal is well recognized by faculty, staff and students and I see him as a change agent for retention efforts at the college. In his own quiet and tenacious way, Rob is helping us build student success and academic momentum one student at a time." Such Strong and profound words. In the Daily Progress on July 19, 2004, Mary showed her support for the shortly-beginning PowerWeb enrollment program. She is quoted, "This is such a big boost for students who have computers in the home. We don’t see the long lines because more people are doing it at home. Others who lack Internet access or have questions about registration are welcome to come to Piedmont, where there are 20 computers dedicated to the process. Employees are available for assistance on weekdays." I, personally, did NOT welcome the PowerWeb fondly; I felt PVCC had OVER ADVERTISED the program for the NUMBER of Months BEFORE it's final completion. And IT WAS WAY OVER MY HEAD; I was used to the old-fashioned fill-in-the-paper and do everything in person method. I was SOO against it, that I NEVER EVER BOTHERED TO REMEMBER MY OWN STUDENT ID NUMBER (you needed the ID Number to even USE the Stupid thing). I would simply read it only a few numbers at a time, NOT LOOK AT THE SCREEN as I touch-typed it on the keyboard's keypad, and move on. Personally, and upon retrospect, I, Christopher Christian Weston Chandler, still DO NOT CARE FOR POWERWEB. But this is ABOUT Mary, so let's move on. Quoted again in the Daily Progress on May 27, 2007, during the time of when Adults were returning to College to get a Job with Experiences, where it was noted that most of the jobs were going to those who LACKED experiences, it was not looking good. Mary offered her input, "As the baby boomers age, you’ll find that people are living longer and changing their jobs later in life. You see so many second and third careers now. Right now, I think the adult population is the one that everyone is courting. Adult degree seekers are hard to classify because they return to school from different points in life - some have been laid off, others are required by their companies to take courses in order to update their skills and some voluntarily choose to arm themselves with more knowledge. A lot of times there are plant closings, However, a lot of people who we see that come from the work force haven’t been laid off, but they’re not progressing in their field. They don’t have the skills to do that. They aren’t getting ahead because younger people are coming into the company with a bachelor’s degree. A degree assures career advancement." May 4, 2008, PVCC is growing more from just a Community College to a Full Community. Mary is quoted in response for the Daily Progress, "I think the image of PVCC is changing. It used to be that people would just come to school and leave. No longer. Even though our students are working two jobs or whatever in addition to classes, they’re still involved and engaged here. It is about building a sense of community. We want to create a collegiate community where people want to come, stay and succeed. By fostering a sense of greater affinity at PVCC, the college’s roughly 4,500 students will be more likely to succeed academically. Several studies have linked engagement inside and outside the classroom with college success." 'The Freshman Experience' In 2001, Mary Lee Walsh wrote a Book, [http://www.bookfinder.com/author/mary-lee-walsh/ The Freshman Experience: Creating College Success], a book about Piedmont Virginia Community College. Published by Kendall Hunt Publishing Company, Softcover Edition for a price of $29.00 or available at a local library, it is a convenient guide book for those just starting at Piedmont Virginia Community College, or College Life in General. ---- NOTE, the Mary Lee Walsh of the Comic Pages is a Different Person from the one who replaced her at Piedmont Virginia Community College FOR REAL. NO Blood Ties or Relation at all with the First One; and this one had resided in Virginia a LONG Time with her husband and children. She was working at another college before being transferred to PVCC after the OLDER Mary was fired. So, for the Official Record, from the words of --ChrisChanSonichu 08:59, 5 August 2009 (CEST), The Mary Lee Walsh currently working at Piedmont Virginia Community College since after August, 2000 is a good person; she does her job well, and all Students there RESPECT her as The Real Dean of Student Services at PVCC. And all of those who disrespect her For Real should NOT BE Disrespecting her and all that. SHE IS TO BE TREATED AND RESPECTED AS YOU RESPECT YOURSELF. I apologize for offending any person, living or deceased who may have been offended or affected by the previously concealed details. And I especially Apologize to Mary Lee Walsh Currently at PVCC for troubling her in the past, and I hope she, like me, is willing to put the whole matter in the past. Thank you for your understanding. --ChrisChanSonichu 08:59, 5 August 2009 (CEST)